


sukishiteru!

by indomieseleraku



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomieseleraku/pseuds/indomieseleraku
Summary: terinspirasi dari judul lagu μ's - ruteshi kisuki shiteru ;u;





	sukishiteru!

Tiada perbedaan signifikan dari seorang Juna. Tipikal. Sekolah, belajar, bermain _video-game_ , dan segala kesibukan yang biasa anak muda lakukan. Hanya saja, ketika Juna dilayangkan oleh pertanyaan seputar gadis, maka ia akan menggelengkan kepala atau memberi jawaban-jawaban ambigu. Bukan. Dia bukan─jauh dari kata─ _gay_. Juna masih normal.

Baginya, gadis merupakan sebuah interpretasi sebagaimana mutiara dalam dasar laut─sulit untuk dijangkau, atau bahkan tidak terjangkau. Meski tidak semua gadis, akan tetapi _dia_ seperti itu. Juna bisa saja menyentuh tangannya, pun kalau ia mau, kapan saja. Ulas senyum dan paras manis menjadi dua perkara esensial yang cukup memikat. Terlebih _dia_ merupakan gadis yang sangat komunikatif.

Tapi─sangat disayangkan─ia tidak pernah berani untuk memulai dengan kesadaran sendiri.

Sophie, bagi Juna, adalah sesuatu yang berada dalam luar batas jangkaunya.

Hatinya.

Iya, hatinya.

Sebab, ketika si pemuda memikirkan suatu cara agar dapat memenangkan hati si gadis, ia akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala (lagi) dengan lelah. Kemudian raut wajah berubah nampak layuh dan helaan napasnya terdengar pasrah. Bukan mimpinya tidak mungkin; aksinya yang jauh dari kata mungkin. Kenapa? Karena nyalinya yang tidak seberapa.

Sebenarnya, di antara Juna dan Sophie, persentuhan bukanlah hal yang sebegitu jarang, tidak pula kerap terjadi─meski secara koinsidensi. Kecelakaan kecil yang selalu berakhir dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Di antara keduanya.

Namun kali ini, Sophie membuat ujung jari mereka saling bersentuhan. Ia menangkap tangan kanan Juna─memberi sensasi elektris kepada sang lawan yang setahu Juna, tidak mungkin eksis di mimpi manapun─lalu pada detik berikutnya, sentuhan tersebut berubah menjadi genggaman tangan.

Sophie menggandengnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena perempuan itu mengajak Juna untuk berbelanja keperluan kelas─dan Sophie memang begitu; _easy-going_ dengan siapapun.

_Tenanglah, jantungku._

"Kamu kenapa? Tanganmu dingin." ujar Sophie, memandang geli teman sekelasnya.

Lelaki itu tidak serta-merta merespon dengan segera. Selain otak yang masih sibuk mencerna, dia gugup. Butuh empat puluh detik agar tubuh dan pita suaranya mampu bereaksi kembali.

"M-mm? _Ru-... ru-... ru-te-shi-ki-su_."

_Please._

Gadis di sampingnya memicingkan mata, "Apa? Kamu ngomong apa?"

" _Ru-te... ru-te-shi-ki-su_."

_Aaargh._

" _Ru-te-shi... ki-su_?" Sophie mengernyitkan kening, "Maksudmu?"

Mati.

"Itu…" kalimat Juna terpotong di awal. Dalam sepermili detik, ia tampak sedikit frustasi. Sumpah, mau jawab apa dia.

"Apa, Juna?" desak Sophie. Penasaran rupanya.

"Hmm, apa, ya?" mulai rileks, nadanya jahil. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang jawaban selanjutnya. "Itu mah bahasa alien. Sudah nggak usah dibahas." ujar Juna asal sambil mengelus tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan sebelah tangannya lagi.

Sophie terkikik, "Masa? Huh, dasar."

"Yaaa." Juna membalas dengan anggukan kecil yang diselipi oleh kekehan ringan.

 _Ruteshikisu_ , yang seharusnya tetap tersusun sebagai s _ukishiteru_ ; jelas Sophie tidak mengerti.

_Itu kan bahasa Jepang, bodoh._

Sophie mengulum senyum; merasa gemas dengan satu temannya ini. Kemudian ia mengeratkan genggaman, menggiring Juna untuk mempercepat langkah menuju tempat tujuan ketika sadar matahari mulai menenggelamkan diri di barat─yang tanpa sepengetahuan si gadis, bisa saja membuat impuls saraf Juna bereaksi berlebihan.

Seandainya Juna tahu bahwa mimpi itu akan senantiasa menyambut; satu aksi yang siapa tahu dapat memenangkan hati Sophie. Tentu saja kalau Juna memiliki sedikit keberanian kepada si gadis.

Semoga. Di suatu saat nanti. Entah bagaimana caranya.

* * *

 **_uoy ekil I_ **  
**_You know that, right?_ **  
**_I like you (I love you)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari judul lagu μ's - ruteshi kisuki shiteru ;u;


End file.
